Deals With Devils
by Femvamp
Summary: In the end Lana was just as weak as Wendy. Minor spoilers for 2.9 The Coat Hanger. This is my second attempt to upload this story. First attempt had some glaring errors that I think I corrected. Plus I didn't really like the way I ended the story. This one is better...I think. ***ONESHOT***


Title: Deals With Devils

Author: Femvamp

Disclaimer: American Horror Story belongs to Ryan Murphy and other people who aren't me

Spoilers: Season 2 Episode 9 The Coat Hanger

Summary: In the end Lana was just as weak as Wendy had been.

A/N: I posted this earlier today but I found some glaring errors so I deleted it. I hope I caught them all but If I didn't sorry. I have no beta so all errors are mine.

* * *

Lana cautiously entered the house she had once shared with Wendy. It had been almost a year to the day since she had been there last. She had seen people hanging Halloween decorations around the neighborhood while heading home. It had been disconcerting how everyone else had gone on with their lives as hers had fallen apart

Lana walked through the house checking every room. Thredson had been at the house at least once and there was no telling what he had done while there and in what room he had done it in so Lana was determined to search every one of them. When she got to the kitchen she took out a cup and filled it with water. She then took out a bottle of pills that Sister Mary Eunice had given her. The young nun had warned her about going cold turkey from the medicine that they had been giving her. The pills in the container would keep her paranoia at bay. Lana wasn't sure she needed them but it was better to be safe then sorry. The last thing she needed was to end up back at Briarcliff due to some paranoid delusion she might actually have because she had stopped taking the drugs that Briarcliff had been stuffing down her throat.

Lana had made a deal with Sister Mary Eunice after the second attempt on her unborn baby's life had failed. For some reason the young nun had wanted the baby to live and was desperate to make that happen, so instead of restraining Lana for the remainder of her pregnancy she offered Lana a deal. If she was a good girl and had the baby Sister Mary Eunice would sign the papers for her release from Briarcliff.

Everyone in the Asylum, including the newest inmate the former Sister Jude who was now just Judy Martin, had assumed Kit Walker was the father. Lana hadn't corrected them. It wasn't until the tape where Oliver Thredson had confessed to the murders came out to the public that the truth about the baby's father came out as well. Lana had always wanted to be famous and now she was. She was the woman carrying Bloody Face's spawn.

Oliver Thredson was arrested a month before she gave birth to his son. The police had come to the asylum at one point to question her about the tape and Kit Walker. Sister Mary Eunice had cautioned her about telling them too much. She made sure that Lana understood that if she told the police too much that she would look crazy and a crazy person would never be released from Briarcliff.

In the end Lana had been just as weak as Wendy had been.

Lana didn't say that Briarcliff was abusing its inmates.

Lana didn't say that Dr. Arden was a former Nazi.

Lana didn't say that Sister Mary Eunice might just be possessed by the devil just as the former Sister Jude had believed.

She had told the police just enough to free Kit Walker and to put Oliver Thredson in prison where he belonged. She had no idea if he would eventually end up in Briarcliff himself and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to. Briarcliff wasn't a fate she would wish on her worst enemy which ironically enough happened to be Oliver Thredson.

Sister Eunice had kept her word and two weeks after the baby had been born she had signed the papers and Lana was a free woman. According the to the papers she had beat her sexual perversion but Lana knew that was a crock. She was still a lesbian. It was moot point though, the only person she had ever loved was dead.

Lana walked out of the kitchen and was heading to the bedroom she had shared with Wendy when there was a knock at the door. She was tempted to ignore it. However she was curious had who would bother to come to house that was supposed to be empty so she opened the door.

"Mr. Emmerman." Lana was surprised to see her former publisher at her door.

"Hello Lana." He stood awkwardly at her door. "I heard you were out."

"Of an insane asylum." Lana said angrily, "Yes." Lana paused for a moment and when Emmerman didn't continue Lana sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?"

"Why?"

"Because I have something I want to discuss with you."

Lana wanted to say no. She wanted to slam the door in his face. He had known she was doing an article on Briarcliff and he had let her rot there. Wendy had died because she had been home to protect her. In the end she let Emmerman into her home. She couldn't help but be curious at what he wanted to discuss with her. He said nothing at first. He just looked around the home that she had shared with Wendy, with her lover Wendy. Lana realized he was curious. She figured he had never seen the house of a lesbian before. It made her angry, angry enough to want to throw him out.

Finally he spoke, "I am sorry about what happened to you, Lana."

Lana laughed out loud at that, "Which part? Getting locked in an insane asylum, having my lover get murdered, getting raped, or is it one of the other things that happened to me because you were too much of a coward to come for me on an article I was writing for your paper?"

"What was I supposed to do, Lana?" Emmerman said angrily, "I told you to stay away from Briarcliff, but no! You and your damn ambition couldn't listen. You couldn't see that place was dangerous for someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Lana asked angrily nearly shouting.

"A woman. A homosexual." Emmerman said shouting himself, "Dammit Lana, I knew!"

Emmerman knew? She had never considered that. They had been so careful. Wendy had been so paranoid about people found out. They had closed window shades and never been affectionate outside of their home. They had been so careful, and people had known. People had figured it out. It wasn't just Sister Jude who had figured out their secret. Other people had known. Lana wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Why are you here, sir?" Lana asked finally.

"The tape, Lana." Emmerman paused, "You got your interview with Thredson. I want you to write an article. Several really. I want you to write about your experiences with Dr. Thredson."

So that was it. He was here because she had suddenly become Bloody Face's most famous victim. The one who had not only survived him but had outsmarted him in the end; the one who had carried his child to term. That was why he was here. It had nothing to do with him being sorry about Wendy or not coming to rescue her. He was here for a story.

Lana wanted to tell him to go to hell. Lana knew the smart thing was to get out of Boston and as far away from Briarcliff as possible. Yes, Bloody Face was a big story but it was mostly a Boston one and she could go to New York or even California and start over there. She could find somewhere to start over. That would be the smart thing.

Eventually even the Bloody Face story would die down. He was in prison and people would forget. She could get a job at another newspaper. She could start at the bottom and write those stupid food articles if she had to. She could do that. She could go to New York and get a job at a newspaper there. She could start over.

"It's a good story, Lana." Emmerman smiled at her, "Good enough to get you noticed."

Lana knew he was right. It was a good story but it was one that had already destroyed her life. She didn't have any more to give to it. Lana was tired. After a few moments of standing there Emmerman nodded and without saying a word headed for the door.

"Wait." Lana paused. "Wait!"

Emmerman stopped inches from the door

Lana knew that she couldn't let Emmerman leave. He would just give the story to someone else. She could write this story better then whoever her gave it to. No one had her insight into Thredson because no one had known him like she did. Lana had no intention of giving up that chance. This was her chance. This was her chance at a Pulitzer.

"Ok, sir you have a deal."

In the end Lana was just as weak as Wendy had been.


End file.
